


An Uncommon Pipistrelle

by ghostyouknow



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship, Gen, Hair, Male-Female Friendship, Silly, Unrequited Love, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostyouknow/pseuds/ghostyouknow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an old wives' tale that bats fly into people's hair. They have echolocation. They can avoid hair. It's just that Misha really, really likes Jared's hair and wants to live in it forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Uncommon Pipistrelle

“Oh, God,” Jared said. “Oh, God.”

“Jesus, Jay. What just happened? Did something just fall from the sky? And also collide with your head?” That was Gen. The part of Misha that remained _Misha_ recognized her voice from that time Jared had brought her by the shop. The rest of him snuggled closer and went _ah_.  
  
“This always happens. I told you this always happens.”  
  
Misha padded his tiny feet against Jared's scalp, because a relaxed Jared was a more comfortable Jared. He remembered from that time he found an open window into his house and found Jared sleeping, his hair spread out across his pillow.  
  
(A little voice – or a big one, considering it was the human one – might have squawked some protests like _creepy_ and _wrong_ and _shouldn't you be afraid of things bigger than you?_ , but the human was stupid, and Jared's hair smelled so good. He'd switched shampoos again. He switched shampoos a lot).  
  
“You didn't say anything. You just started looking at the sky and walking fast.” Gen's face came into Misha's view. She looked more curious than afraid. He squeaked at her, and her eyes widened. “Oh my God.”  
  
“Gen.” Jared's voice carried a warning.  
  
“It's so cute!”  
  
“ _Gen_.”  
  
“But, but he has ears! And a furry tummy!”  
  
Misha blinked at her as he wrapped himself in Jared's hair. She was nice, he decided. He certainly couldn't fault her taste. But enough of that – he was in Jared's hair, and that meant he had work to do.  
  
“He has a nose! A tiny black bat nose!”  
  
“It's a bat. What other kind of nose could he have?” Jared was clearly resisting the urge to move. He used to jump around a lot, but it hadn't dislodged Misha, and Jared wasn't so hard to train. “Bats carry disease. It could give me rabies.”  
  
Misha did not carry disease! Even if he did, he would _never_ give Jared rabies! Not ever! He tugged some of Jared's hair, in a strange combination of reassurance and annoyance.  
  
“He doesn't look rabid. I mean, he's not foaming at the mouth or anything.” Gen frowned. “Hey, what do you mean this always happens?”  
  
“I get attacked by bats all of the time. Like, _every time_ I go outside after dark.” Jared couldn't suppress a shudder. It rattled through Misha. "None of them have bitten me, but I got the rabies shots the first couple times. At this point, I've given up. I could die anytime now. From rabies."  
  
"I'm sure you don't have rabies," Gen soothed.  
  
Misha continued to wrap himself in strands of Jared's hair. It was the perfect texture – silky and smooth – and there was this perfect spot at the base of his skull that was just right for prolonged cuddles.  
  
“It doesn't look like he's attacking you. It looks like he's settling in for a nap.”  
  
“In my hair!”  
  
“He's swaddling himself like a widdle bat burrito.” Gen paused. “You know, bats flying into people's hair is supposed to be a myth, right? An old wives' tale?”  
  
Misha heard Jared grind his molars. “Tell that to the bat.”  
  
'The bat' twined itself a little more vigorously, earning an 'ow'. It was really quite nice in Jared's hair. Misha didn't know why anyone would want to leave, but his human self was a funny creature. He didn't seem to notice the sheer wonderfulness that was Jared, even though they worked together and had ample opportunity to roost in the daytime. They never did, though, which meant he had to pick up the slack.  
  
“How do you usually get them out?” Gen asked.  
  
“I don't.” Jared actually sounded upset. Misha squeaked in sympathy. He didn't like it when he had to leave, either.  
  
“They're not in your hair 24-7.”  
  
“They, uh, they leave by themselves. At dawn.”  
  
“Jared, it's barely sunset. Dawn is a whole night away.”  
  
“Don't remind me.” Jared groaned.

Misha blinked at Gen. He yawned. He was just so _comfy_. Had he mentioned how much he loved Jared's hair? It was basically the best thing on the planet.  
  
“Oh my gosh. Jared. He's sleepy and adorable.”  
  
Misha cooed at her. She clearly struggled not to coo right back. He enjoyed humans when they appreciated him.  
  
“It's horrible!” Jared burst out. “Once they're in there, they don't get out, and it really sucks to be dive-bombed by bats every time I leave my house! I can't go anywhere! I had to seal my chimney, because they kept coming in that way! I can't leave a window open, because then I'll wake up in the middle of the night with a bat knotting itself in my hair!”  
  
Misha's little bat heart sank in his little bat chest.  
  
He didn't understand. Why didn't Jared want to roost with him? He was friendly enough with Misha's stupid human self. In all of this time, he'd never tried to harm Misha, so he couldn't be that opposed –

Gen glanced at Jared. “He's seriously three inches long. Have you tried wearing a hat?”  
  
He had. Misha had just buried under the rim.  
  
“Of course I've tried hats! Nothing I do helps! I can't make it stop!” Jared sounded despondent. And stressed. Misha didn't know how to make it better without leaving, and he was all tangled up and warm and surrounded by delicious Jared smell and –  
  
Gen shrugged. “So we'll figure something else out. Have you considered shaving your head?”  
  
Misha yelped. He no longer liked Gen.  
  
Luckily, Jared also hated the idea. “My mom made me get buzzcuts every summer until I was sixteen. I looked awful."  
  
"So awful it's not worth losing your bat stalkers?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Okaaay, then. Remember rabies?"  
  
"You're right," Jared said. "I should shave my head."  
  
Misha whimpered. Maybe – maybe he could negotiate roosting time. Once a week? No, not enough. Only three hours a night? Or five? Five would be better...  
  
He cried out again.  
  
Gen smiled. “Sorry, little bat buddy. You're cute, but you're also upsetting my friend, here.” She thumped Jared's shoulder. “Well, we can't stick it out in the street all night, and it doesn't look he's going to budge. Why don't you let him have his nap, and maybe he'll decide to go eat some mosquitoes before bedtime? ”  
  
Misha's tummy rumbled. He did like mosquitoes. Just not quite as much as he liked sleeping in Jared's hair.  
  
He didn't like thinking that Jared was going to try to find a way to keep him out of it. He wondered if he could coerce his human self into getting on board.  
  
Probably not. His human self was stupid.  
  
Misha clung close, nuzzling Jared's scalp, as the the human stiffly and slowly walked home. He didn't want to lose this. He didn't know why Jared's head had to be the best sleeping place in the whole world, but there was no denying that it was. Misha didn't know what he'd do without it.  
  
It occurred to him that Jared's hair would grow back, no matter what he did to it, and Misha felt much better.  
  
###


End file.
